Le Lettre
by BlancLumiere
Summary: A young witch remembers a sad memory of her older sister. To relieve these memories she writes a letter addressed to her.


**Le Lettre**

**By: Blanc**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Related Material belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brother Studios.**

**Summary: A young witch remembers a sad memory of her older sister. To relieve these memories she writes a letter addressed to her.**

**A/N: This is old. Really. I cannot imagine the dominatrix to act like this, but my sick twisted mind made me do it.**

Dear Beloved Sister,

Traitor. Betrayer. Backstabber. These are the words that make me think of you dear sister. After you ruined yourself and decided to go away forever. But you weren't always like this. I use to envy your beauty. Tall. Slim. Pale. The famous blue eyes of our family and your chocolate curls. I admired your talents as well. How you painted beautiful portraits, played the piano amazingly, and how you danced. I remembered being but a little girl when I use to watch you practice ballet. You were so graceful and looked as if your feet never touched the floor. What happened to this perfect sister of mine?

At first I blamed Mother and her silly plans. You remember her plans, don't you? To marry each of her precious daughters off to the richest bachelors in our Wizarding World. When Mother told me the news that I was betrothed to a man five years older than I, you silenced my screams of rage with your soothing words. You said that everything will be alright and that I may learn to love this Lestrange. But why didn't you listen to your own advice when Mother announced you were to marry one of the richest bachelors in all of England? I always thought you were brave but not after you went away.

I knew soon enough that Mother wasn't to blame so I blamed Father. He never really liked us because we were females. Especially you dear sister. Aunt A said father was sure you were going to be born a boy as every first-born Black came out to be but you came out a girl instead. Then Father got even more angered when me and Narcissa were born for we weren't boys as well. He was angered with you the most though dear sister. But you could take his glares, insults, and yells. I believed you could. And so I shifted the blame.

Narcissa was the youngest and most treasured by our Mother. So we were expected to care for her which was a difficult task. Narcissa was spoiled and stubborn yet convinced Mother she was an angel. Whenever our younger sister did wrong such as break an antique vase she would blame you. Thus Mother would yell at you. But upon thinking of this I knew she wasn't the reason. Even after an exchange of screams between you and Mother you still loved Narcissa ever so and cared for her no matter what.

After all this pondering, I still don't know why you ran away when you had everything. Was it really because of Mother, Father, or Narcissa? Was it because of your groom-to-be? Or maybe it was me, regardless of what your letter said.

You really hurt us that night dear sister. Father's yells and Mother's sobs still ring in my ears. Narcissa was clueless to everything of course for she was just too young for real feelings. As for what I felt. Shocked. Shocked by your letter I found on your bed despite the utter chaos that night. It was an interesting read but I especially was astonished by these words that I remember quite clearly:

'I hate you Mother and Father but I'll still remember you. I still love you Bella and 'Cissa. I'll always remember you two...'

Mother of course burned your letter in depression and notified our family relatives. Aunt A included. Remember that tapestry sister? Your not on it because you aren't family anymore. At least to the others.

My actual point sister is to assure you of something important that must be said. I am not that bright young girl you once knew and played with. I am now turning into a sophisticated young woman that cannot hold onto childish memories. But for you I made an exception. For dear sister I do not love you anymore but I'll always remember you. Even if those thoughts give off a bitter feeling.

Yours Sincerely,

Bellatrix Theresa Black-Lestrange


End file.
